


Say My Name

by TurningOnAnAxis



Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types, Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: Daddy Kink, Demon Sex, Demons, Dirty Talk, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Kinks, Mood ring hair, Obsession, Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Slightly - Freeform, Smut, Stalking, first fic for beetlejuice fandom, i dunno if im missing tags just message and ill add em, i take requests on tumblr, kind of getting a bit of everything ngl, no tables were harmed in the making of this fic, trying to keep reader GN but didnt work perfectly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:21:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21504358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurningOnAnAxis/pseuds/TurningOnAnAxis
Summary: An interesting interactions with an odd looking man in a furniture shop turns into what you think may be a haunting, but is this ghost even a ghost? Why is it obsessed with beetles and geese? All you know is that something is watching you, and it seems like it may snap any day.
Relationships: Beetlejuice (Beetlejuice)/Original Character(s), Beetlejuice (Beetlejuice)/Original Female Character(s), Beetlejuice (Beetlejuice)/Reader
Comments: 12
Kudos: 233





	Say My Name

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Beetlejuice, I just like writing about it. I also do not condone the behaviour in this fics outside of a consensual fantasy. Always wait for consent and always have a safe word. If you don't you're a gross person and you need to be in prison. Thank you!
> 
> If you have any requests my Tumblr is https://beetlejuiceruinedme.tumblr.com/

Adulthood. Finally, some freedom. Freedom to stay up all night. Eat what you want, drink what you want, go where you like. Finally, just freedom for you to be yourself. 

Yeah… 

You were furniture shopping. Now, whilst it’s not the most exciting outing, it was necessary. Adulthood did give you a certain level of freedom but the truth was it also gave you bills, long work hours, barely any social life and anxiety from expectations that you constantly felt you could never, ever fill. 

So here you were, shopping for a new table. The one you currently owned in your tiny, dusty little flat was about a day away from dying. You were simply biding time until it just collapsed and landed on your foot. After a particularly worrying noise from it at breakfast this morning, you decided that rather than spend your day off reading a book or staying in your PJs playing video games, you would be an actual adult and go buy a new table. 

Which is how you ended up standing in front of a beautifully polished, wooden table that was not only far too big for your place but also far too expensive. You lightly placed your hand on top of it, rubbing it gently. 

“Maybe one day I could afford you” you thought to yourself with a small sigh. You were just about to walk away when some noise from further in the shop distracted you. 

A small argument, a bicker really, was breaking out between a gothy looking teen and the oddest man you had ever seen. A dirty, dusty black and white pinstripe suit on top of an almost, grey?, looking man with messy dark hair. The green in his hair suited him perfectly and despite his rather scruffy appearance, he was rather handsome.

Not that you could really see him closely. You couldn’t understand why he was dressed like that, with Halloween make up on as well. October was done and gone, but between the gothy looking teen you thought maybe that was just their style? 

Good for them if so. 

“Look, BJ, I promised Dad I’d get this for him after you broke the last one. So just, go look at some stuff whilst I buy this, then we can go, okay?” the teen ground out between gritted teeth before stomping off. 

The man huffed and walked directly over to you. You lowered your eyes quickly so it didn’t seem like you were listening in on their conversation. 

You felt the man lean against the table and huff rather loudly again. You glance up. You were correct, despite the grossness of the make-up he was rather handsome. You felt bad for him as well, you could tell he was quite upset to be left alone by (what you assume) was his younger sister or cousin or something. 

Despite the fact it was none of your business, you thought you may as well reach out a bit. Lifting your head directly up now, so you could meet his eyes when he turned to you, you called out. 

“Hey” you began softly, almost flinching when his own head snapped up and shocked eyes met your own. 

“Don’t worry too much about that” you gestured with your head to nod towards the direction the teen went. 

“They all get kind of moody at that age, god knows I still do even years later, so don’t feel too bad. I’m sure it wasn’t personal, handsome” you finish with a wink.   
  
The man didn’t reply. Simply continued to stare at you with shocked eyes. You started to go a bit red under the collar. You look back at the table for a bit before looking up once again to see if he was going to reply. 

His facial expression was exactly the same but his hair…his hair was bright pink. You could have sworn it was green! What the hell? 

Wanting to just move away from this awkward experience you smiled at him again before awkwardly waving. 

“Uh, good luck, I’ve got to….go?” 

He still doesn’t say a word, even as you move away from him. You reach the door and as you peer back you’re shocked to see he’s completely disappeared. 

Shivering from what you hope is the cold November air and not some awful foreboding, you walk home, desperately trying to deny the feeling that whatever happened today wasn’t over. 

* * *

You were certain there was a ghost haunting your shitty, tiny flat. 

You felt eyes on you during the day, which immediately sent of alarm bells. But every time you looked or asked a college if someone was hanging around there was nothing. Your flat making odd noises wasn’t exactly unusual. It was old and run down, all you could afford at the moment, but the thumping you heard at night was new.

It didn’t seem to come from upstairs, more like someone was sitting in your living room kicking at the small coffee table. Or when the lights in your bathroom would be and all your cabinets had been rifled through. This ghost was a nosy fuck that was for sure.   
  
Not only that but you noticed how things began to disappear from your flat only to reappear a few days later. A cheap bracelet, some photos of you with friends, your old ipod you keep around in case your phone dies during long trips.

The need for music was too great to risk not having something spare around. It was when clothes like underwear and trousers started to vanish as well without returning you got really irritated. 

You kept dreaming of him too. That weird man from the furniture shop. You’d only heard him huff and yet you could hear a gravely voice whispering in your ear and a shadowed figure fucked you hard in the night. Phantom hands holding your wrists down as pleasure after pleasure was ripped from your very being. You’d wake up wet, alone and panting.

All of these combinations were driving you crazy. Anxiety from the missing objects and arousal from the dreams. 

Things truly came to a head when you came out of the shower one day. There, written in the fog of your mirror was the same word three times. 

_**Betelgeuse** _

_**Betelgeuse** _

_**Betelgeuse** _

You pushed down the deep fear that rose within you. Was this more than just an annoying ghost? 

“Bettlegoose? What the fuck is a beetlegoose? A beetle and goose? What?” 

You weren’t even sure you were pronouncing it correctly and all google told you was that it was the name of a star. 

Stuff in your house seemed to grow more aggressive after that. Gone were the days of stuff going missing. It seemed whatever was related to this beetle goose was angry or frustrated at something. Knives started to be embedded in the cupboards, plates smashed. You just couldn’t understand why. 

One night when you were certain you must have been moaning in your sleep (another sex dream about that man you didn’t know) you were woken up by a rather startling crash. 

After waking with a shout, you jumped out of bed to see what had caused the sound. Rather than anything violent though, there was simply a glass sat on the counter with your cartoon of orange juice sat beside it. 

Picking the glass up, your brow furrowed. Then, it hit you. 

“Oh my god, I’m so fucking stupid! It wasn’t goose, it was juice! Beetlejuice, Bettlejuice, Beetlejuice!” 

Any happiness you got from that discovery quickly as every light in your house chose that moment to die. 

Warm breath washed its way down your neck from behind as a shiver caused your whole body to quake. 

“Thanks for that doll, now lets get a good look at ya” 

You could barely believe it. That man. Your man. Well, not your man per say but the one from your dreams. He was here, grinning down at you with a look that made your knees shake and your underwear wet. 

“W-Who are you?” 

He laughed at that, pulling you closer so you were flush against his body. 

“Me? You already know that babes. I’m Beetlejuice, ghost with the most, bio-exorcist and demon” 

“Demon?” 

You didn’t doubt it looking at those fanged teeth. He smirked when he saw you staring. 

“Oh yeah baby, 100% demon, now. Let’s have a chat” 

With a click of his fingers you were lying flat on your bed with him holding himself over you. 

“Sorry about the hocus pocus babes, but I really needed you to say my name” 

“Why?” 

“Well in order for me to be seen I need my name to be said by a breather three times” 

“But I saw you, at the shop, so why” 

“Becauseeeeee” he interrupted, bring his head lower to your red face. 

“I wanted to make sure I was at my, eh, full power as it were when I finally spoke to you. Figured rather than just appear here every day and beg ya to say it, I’d let you come to your own, eh, conclusions” 

Lifting your head so your lips are closer to his you whisper 

“And what did you want to use those powers for?” 

For a second he looks almost…shy? Hair turning pink again and you start to giggle a little. That quickly goes though as his eyes narrow at you laugh. 

Growling, lower than any human would be capable of, he shoves a meaty thigh between your legs and grinds down on your sex, causing you to let out a breathy moan that brings a now smug look to his face. 

“As long as you’re willing and happy doll, I’d like to use em to utterly ruin every single inch of you” 

A breath stutters out of your lips as you nod but Beetlejuice simply shakes his head. 

“Ah, ah, ah, gonna need to hear that magic word sexy” 

“Yes, please, fuck, god fucking do it Beetl-” 

Before you can even finish, he’s on you, mouth covering every inch of your own, tongue pushed between your soft lips, battling for dominance. He wins almost instantly as you melt back into the bed sheets. You feel his fangs bite down on your lower lip as you let out a long, throaty moan that has him thrusting against you almost aggressively. 

“Fuck, you’re so fucking needy for me. You really want me? Say it, tell me you want me. Say my name”   
  
“B-Beetlejuice. Please. I really really need you to fuck me” 

His mouth descends onto your neck as you practically spit those words out, biting down without mercy. You scream out in pleasure, hand reaching up to grab his hair and pull him closer to you. He leans back up, proud of his work, smug grin still etched into his face.   
  
With a demonic grin stretched across his face, he reaches his hands down to pull your underwear away. You know this isn’t going to be a long, drawn out fuck. He isn’t going to properly strip either you or himself. You’re both too far gone for that. Once your underwear is in his hand, he brings it up to sniff it. That inhuman growl pierces the air again before his hand reaches down and shoves two finger in roughly.   
  
A breathy whine pulls itself from your body as his fingers stretch you wide. You’re tighter than even you expected. You knew it has been a while, but his thick fingers feel great as pain and pleasure crash together in a violent wave.   
  
“Been a while for you babes? You’ve got to be the tightest little breather out there.”   
  
All you can do is practically sob with pleasure. You feel full with just his fingers. He sets his pace fast and brutal, clearly wanting you to cum quickly. Whether that was to simply prove he could do it or because he wanted to please you so that you’re desperate for him is unsure.

You got that feeling from him. He needed this as much as you and he needed you to need him. You already did, in some strange way. You felt like you needed this demon despite not really knowing him. 

You couldn’t tell if it was the pleasure being ripped from you by him or some other earthly connection but you needed him desperately. And from the crazed look in his eyes, he wanted/needed you in a way you couldn’t even comprehend.   
  
He crooks his fingers just so and you clench you’re eyes tight as your body shakes from the sensation running through your body. You don’t have your eyes closed for long as he barks at you to keep your eyes open. You gaze at him through hooded eyelids.

He’s grunting, watching you intensely, making sure you’re feeling nothing but pure, unadulterated pleasure. His eyes watching as you bite down on your lip. He reaches forward with his free hand, pulling your lip away. You take his finger into your mouth 

You watch his mouth drop open at that. Eyes darkening further as you suck on his thumb, using your tongue in an almost sinful fashion. You try not to look smug and fail. 

“Think that’s funny babes?” He grunts when he sees your face. 

“We’ll see how funny it is when you’re so full of me that my cum is dripping down your thighs and you can barely speak.” 

That sets you over the edge. You climax hard, almost painfully as he whispers filthy words in the dark.   
  
“Sshh, shhh that’s it. Eyes on me baby, look at me. So good sweetheart, so so fucking good. Knew I could get you to scream little breather. Good to see that you’re that desperate for me”   
  
You come down from your orgasm shaking, you know this whole situation should feel weird, even with your consent. You don’t know him but god. But good god how much this feels right. He must have some kind of praise kink huh? You’d need to explore that some other time.   
  
You feel him bite the side of your throat again, just as roughly as before. Then he spreads your legs as far as they’ll go before settling between them. Looking at your flushed face he smirks, winks and whispers out, 

“It’s showtime” 

You could hit him for whatever the fuck that was but any coherent thought is long gone as that talented tongue begins its decent.   
  
You rarely received oral. Oh you loved to give, but you often just felt awkward receiving. You usually ended up frustrated or giggling out of anxiety. Not this time however. You don’t know how this filthy fucking demon managed to be this good, but you supposed at least that tongue knows what it’s doing. 

  
The growl that vibrated from his chest made a shiver curl all the way from your toes to your head. The sound was almost like a starving animal and you were the precious prey about to be devoured. You weren’t even doing anything, just lying there, clawing the sheets in pleasure and yet. And yet, it seemed like Beetlejuice was at his favourite banquet. 

He may be the one in charge and a, you know, all powerful demon you can somehow see and accidentally summoned, but you can tell he likes praise. So you decide to get power where you can.   
  
“Fuck yes Beej. Please, uh, yes, your tongue is fucking great. Bet your cock is going to be fucking magical as well. So fucking good BJ. It’s so so fucking good, oh god. Fuck, uh, yes, yes, yes.”   
  
This mantra continues for longer than you anticipated. How can he even breath? You’re so close to orgasm number two now. So so fucking close. You reach out and pull at his green, greasy hair, praising him all the way. Just as you inch close enough to go over the edge he pulls back. Face shining with your cum, hair dishevelled and looking like he could explode any second. 

  
His hands reach out to cup both sides of you head. You’d been moaning so much, so fucking out of it you hadn’t even noticed how you’d started to dribble a bit. He leans down a licks the trail of saliva from you chin all the way back to your mouth before biting on your lip so hard you’re sure it must be bleeding.   
  
He pulls you up, kisses you hard and throws you back onto the bed. Before you can complain that you’re not a fucking rag doll, his kneels in between your legs and spreads you wide. Anxiety begins to climb within you because you know what’s going to happen now.

Despite the fact you know you want it, that you’re happy for this to happen, you’re still nervous because you don’t truly know anything about this man other than the fact he’s, well, a demon. From literally hell.   
  
He spreads your legs even wider, causing your hips to ache in protest. He must notice your sudden nerves because he pauses for a moment to kiss you gently before asking- 

“You ready for my dick babes?”   
  
You nod, words failing you.   
  
“Good because I ain’t stopping till I cum deep inside you”   
  
Panic fills you up at those words but before you have time to protest he thrust into you deeply. You cry out in pain and pleasure as his cock stretches you more than you could have ever possibly imagined. He waits a moment for you to adjust before he’s thrusting into you at a brutal pace.   
  
Your whole body is shaking now, sweat forming at the side of your head as your mouth dangles open. His hands come up, pinning your wrists above your head. Not allowing you move at all. You simply have to lie there and take his cock. But under that you know, if you say stop, he would.

You can feel it in the way he’s gently kissing your shoulder. The way his eyes may hold a crazed possessive look, they still have a deep affection running through them. 

That scares you more than the fact he’s a demon. How could he seem to care so much in such little time?   
  
“That’s it baby, that’s it. You like that cock?” his thrusts are even harder now. So much so you’re sure you’ll be bruised in the morning and you wonder how much harder work will be when you can barely bend over.   
  
“You do, don’t you? You like that demon cock? You think I didn’t hear you moaning at night? I knew it was me you were dreaming about sweetheart. Tried so hard to get you out of my head, this cute little fucking breather who can see me. Knew I had to have you though. Knew I needed you to be mine. 

You can barely get any words out as his thrust become animalistic. You claw at back, marking him. He only went faster at that. The next words punctuated with each thrust of his thick cock. 

“Needed you to say. My. Name. Fuck, yes, fuck you’re so fucking tight doll. And mine. Mine. My breather. My fucking sweet little breather.”   
  
He practically growls the last word, the force of it vibrating from within his chest like a feral animal. He almost looks like one now. Red faced and manic above you as he thrusts his dick inside you do fast and deep you feel like he may split you in two.   
  
His hands clench around your wrists so hard you know they’ll be marked tomorrow. You imagine this is what he intends to happen.   
  
His breath begins to fault but his thrusts never do. He leans down till you can feel his breath on your ear.   
  
“Been following you sweetheart. Ever since you saw me. _Cute_ little thing like you. Knew I had to know you. Knew I had to have you to myself. To fuck you. To make you mine. Forever. You just kept teasing me with your cute smile and how your ass looked in your baggy PJs. Christ you’re so _fucking adorable_. Followed you home. I made sure, uh fuck yes so fucking tight, made sure you were alone. Listening to your moans and watching you touch yourself only got me so far though. Needed the real thing”   
  
You’re angry at some of that. Jesus, at most of it. It’s wrong. You know it’s wrong. This cannot be healthy. But you feel safe, you feel good, you trust him. God, Satan, whatever knows why but you do. You’d have to talk about boundaries at some point. Right now didn’t seem like the optimal time though.   
  
As if sensing your sudden anger (most likely it’s the look on your face) he smirks, although you can tell from his eyes he’s worried. He seems to push his own anxiety back though and begins to thrust into you even harder. You’re almost scared he may tear something as a white hot pleasure sweeps through you.   
  
“You angry babes? You angry that this filthy demon watched you moan at night? Watched you fuck yourself on your fingers? I am sorry in a way, want to be good for you. Show you what we can be but fuck, _sweetheart_. You’re too _fucking adorable_ for your own good. I’ll do better huh?”   
  
You can’t even reply to that, as he angles his hips so you’re practically clinging onto him for dear life. 

“Fuck you’re is so fucking tight sweetheart. So fucking good for me aren’t you? You love how I make you feel? Love how my cock fucking ruins you, don’t you? Don’t you?   
  
“Yes, fuck, yes okay. Fuck Beetlejuice, I fucking love your cock” your face is redder than it’s ever been as you practically scream it. It may be fucked up, but you love it more than you’d ever admit outside the bedroom.   
  
“You want me to cum don’t you baby? Want me to fill you up till it drips down your thighs. Till you’re so full you could burst and everyone in a 50 mile radius fucking smells me on you”   
  
You sob with pleasure. Every inch of you on fire as you near completion. You want to cum so badly. You need it. You need him to fucking you till you cum around his cock so tight you never want to let him go.   
  
You can tell he’s near the end himself. Sweat drips off of him and onto you as his thrust get deeper, pace still brutal enough to hurt.   
  
“You wanna cum? Should I let you? You’re _mine_ now after all. I don’t need to”   
  
“Please Beetlejuce, please. Fuck yes, uh, uh, please let me cum on your cock please”   
  
He growls at that, cock twitching inside you when you say his name, before biting the junction between your neck and you shoulder hard. You scream and before you can help it you cum. Harder than you ever have before. You clench down on him so hard it feels like you’re suddenly one body, not two.   
  
He wrenches his head back up and grins widely at you.   
  
“That’s it baby, that’s it. Come for Daddy, cum on daddys cock. I’m gonna make you feel good forever baby. You and me, just _you and me_.”   
  
Words have failed you yet again. You can’t speak. You fee like you’re barely there at all as he continues to fucking you six ways to Sunday.   
  
“Fuck yes baby. So fucking wet, so tight. Uh, ugh, fuck yes, fuck. Gonna cum babes. Yes, uh, _fuck_. Gonna fucking fill you up mmm yes. Shit, fuck, _yes_.”   
  
He shouts the last word. His whole body still as you feel him spill deep inside you. A small part of you panics, knowing you haven’t used protection. But the rest of you finds it hard to care. You’d worry about it in the morning.   
  
He collapses on top of you. Breathing deeply and panting into the now very quiet room. You both look at each other, not really knowing what he wants you to say. He kisses you again, gently before rising from the bed. He looks a bit awkward now, like he expects you to push him away in disgust. 

You reach out and grab his wrist. He looks back at you, shocked. 

“U-um can you uh” you stutter out, hoping you don’t look like an idiot 

“D-Do you want to stay? Maybe?” 

His hair starts to go a bit pink again. 

“You want me to stay and cuddle?” he doesn’t sound mocking, if anything he sounds rather hopeful. 

“Yes please” 

He practically tackles you back into the bed, wrapping you both under the covers. Before spooning you. You shut your eyes, content (if a little bit overwhelmed) with what happened this evening. 

Just as you’re nodding off to sleep you can hear him muttering. 

“This is gonna be great. You’re gonna meet Lyds and Adam and Barbra, Chuck and Dolores. One family. Not gonna let you go now sweets” 

You feel like you should be more concerned with how attached he is but you feel the same, weirdly. You suppose you can just figure it out tomorrow. 

That’s your last thought as you drift to sleep, your demon (lover?) by you side. 


End file.
